


What Are You In For?

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, Jail talk, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, What are you in for?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: When Clint is shoved into his cell, he wasn't expecting the other person in there to be so handsome.Prompt: Meeting in prison.





	What Are You In For?

Clint rolled his eyes as he was escorted to his cell. Once again he was caught, but at least he managed to paint an officer’s face with a dye pack before the cuffs went on. Clint knew the following takedown was going to leave him bruised, but he honestly didn’t care right now.

The barred door was opened and Clint was shoved inside, right into his cellmate who gave a small grunt from the impact. “Man, sorry about that,” Clint apologized as he straightened up, looking his apparently handsome cellmate over. “Well, hello there.”

The guy gave him a look. “Seriously? You’re trying to flirt with me?”

“Well, what else am I gonna do while we’re stuck in here?” Clint replied, laying on the bed. “It gets boring after awhile, you know.”

“Like I haven’t noticed that already.”

Clint shrugged, watching as the other began to pace. Clint couldn’t help admiring the ass on the man, all perky and plump. When he paused in his pacing to check his watch, Clint allowed his eyes to lift to his cellmate’s face, and knew he would be dreaming about that pout later. “So what are you in for?”

“Does it matter?” the other snapped back.

“I tried robbing a bank,” Clint said. “Surprised they put me with a first time offender though.”

“Not my first time…”

“No? Then please, enlighten me.” When the other said nothing, Clint decided to introduce himself. “I’m Clint.”

“Tony,” his cellmate responded, arms folded tightly over his chest.

“Tony. I like it,” Clint told him. “So what did you do, Tony?”

“Well… nothing as stupid as robbing a bank, that’s for sure,” Tony muttered, sitting by Clint’s feet on the bench. “It’s definitely not as exciting.”

“So what?” Clint asked. “I’m an idiot anyway.”

“I’ll agree with that.”

“Hey now.” Clint tapped the side of Tony’s rear with his foot. “You don’t gotta agree so easily.”

“Well, you tried robbing a bank…”

Clint gave a roll of his eyes as he sat up. “Yeah, yeah, and I still don’t know what you did, you could be as dumb as me.”

“Never.”

Scooting beside Tony, Clint put his arm around the other’s shoulders. “So still not gonna tell me, huh?”

“Nope,” Tony told him.

“Alright, then how about a date instead?”

“Date?” Tony questioned, turning to stare at him. “You’re going to keep trying, huh?”

“You bet I am,” replied Clint. He placed his hand over Tony’s. “So how about it? After we both get out of here.”

Tony quietly thought it over before he said, “Promise it won’t be a crime date?”

“I promise.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Their date took place a few months later, Clint taking Tony to a casual diner. It all started pleasant enough, orders taken, drinks brought out. Tony was taking a sip of his water when he peeked over the glass to see Clint staring at him from across the table. “What is it?” Tony asked, beginning to feel nervous, not knowing why his date was watching him like that.

“You were embarrassed to tell me you were stealing puppies and kittens from pet stores and just giving them away to families?” he questioned.

“How did you find out?” Tony demanded to know.

“Dude, I found you all over the internet once I got out. Really loved the story about you running through your school naked, by the way.”

Tony groaned, his head dropping to the table.

“The puppy and kitty thing was really cute though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on tumblr!
> 
> [My Prompt Tag](http://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt)
> 
> [Send me a prompt?](http://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
